City of Darkness
by Inferno Prowler
Summary: Sequel to Legend of the Poke Destined. After their first year of college, Brock and Sora are going back to Tokyo for the summer. But their plane crashes in a strange city that land them in the middle of a trans-dimensional war.
1. Chapter One: Descent Into Darkness

Chapter One: Descent Into Darkness  
  
"It starts with one thing; I don't know why. It doesn't even matter how hard you try."  
  
-Linkin Park  
  
  
  
Three years have elapsed since the series of adventures that have come to be known as the Legend of the Poke Destined. Since that time, much happened. In the Poke World, Ash Ketchum has become the most powerful pokemon master on the planet. Using his power and influence, Ash has rooted out Team Rocket and tried to completely disband them. But, their resources were more plentiful than was thought by the pokemon master. The small conflict turned to a world-wide civil war, which is still going on now.  
  
After the destruction of Bushemon and all of his Cabinet Warriors, the United States was mysteriously without a leader. The public had no idea that they had been controlled by Bushemon, and they were amazed by the disappearance of an entire administration. A new election was held, and Al Gore was voted to be the new president of the United States.  
  
Brock, being invited by Sora to come to Earth and stay there, needed to be able to live a life on Earth. When hearing of his wish, Gore set up an identity for him. Brock, only being sixteen and now on Earth, was without a place to live. Because Kari had gone with Brock's friend Ash, Tai offered to let Brock stay in Kari's old space. The two became very close friends over the couple years that they lived together.  
  
Brock enrolled in the high school that the older digidestined were already attending. He was able to make friends with all but two of them very quickly. Being upset over Kari's leaving; Davis ran away and has not been heard from at all. And Matt was never able to accept Brock. He felt that Brock was responsible for taking Sora away from him.  
  
When high school was ending, Brock and Sora were inseparable. They decided that they wanted to do something new in college. They wanted to attend school in the United States. Al Gore arranged for them both to get full scholarships at Boston University in Massachusetts. Brock is majoring in Earth world history. Sora is still undeclared. They have just finished their second year of college and are planning to return to Japan for their summer vacation.  
  
Our story starts in an apartment in Boston, the day after school has been let out for the summer. The apartment has posters of music and movie personalities hanging on some walls. It is small, but serves the purpose of the students that live inside of it. The rising sun is just starting to peak through the blinds of the bedroom windows and it catches the attention of a head of blond hair lying in the bed.  
  
Exhausted from the previous day, she tried to turn away from the sun. As she did, the clock on the bed stand caught the girl's eye. "Brock!" Sora said, startling her boyfriend from his sleep, "We have to get ready; the flight leaves in two hours!"  
  
Brock stirred next to her in the bed. "Oh come on, Sora," he said calmly, it can't be that late can it?" He turned to look at the clock. What he saw woke him instantly. "Whoa! Eleven-thirty already?" he asked her.  
  
"We must've slept right through the alarm," Sora told him.  
  
They both got out of bed and started scurrying around to get ready. Glad that he had shower last night, Brock wet his hair and put in some gel, then started to spike it.  
  
"Do you think that I have time to take a shower?" Sora asked her boyfriend.  
  
Brock glanced at the clock. They had a little over ninety minutes until the plane left. "Only if it's a quick one," he told her. "We can take a taxi instead of the T."  
  
Sora nodded her head and then ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Brock went over to his dresser and opened up the top drawer. It was nearly empty, since he had almost everything packed for his trip to Japan. He took out a clean shirt and closed the drawer. As he did, a large, pink bird perched itself on the top of the dresser. "How are you today, Biyomon?" he asked Sora's digimon.  
  
Biyomon had just finished her flight around the city that she did every morning. "I'm great," she told Brock. "Where's Sora?"  
  
Brock glance over at the bathroom door, then said, "She's taking a shower before we leave."  
  
Brock finished dressing himself, and then went into the living room where he found Vulpix curled up on the couch. He walked up to the small fox and started to pet his back. "Time to wake up," he told Vulpix.  
  
Vulpix made a small yawn and then stood up and looked at Brock. "We get to go back to Japan today?" he asked Brock.  
  
"Yeah, we do," he told Vulpix. "Sora just has to get ready and then we'll leave."  
  
The water in the bathroom stopped running and the door opened. Sora ran to the bedroom wrapped in a towel. A couple minutes later, she came out in a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts. She was still combing her wet hair.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" she said excitedly.  
  
The two grabbed their suitcases and backpacks from the bedroom and went out into the living room.  
  
Brock took out a red and silver metal ball, and then looked at Vulpix. "You'll have to get in here again," he told the fox.  
  
"Okay," Vulpix sighed. A red light from the pokeball absorbed Vulpix. Brock then shrunk the sphere and attached it to a necklace.  
  
Sora took out a ball and held it up. Izzy had used the technology in the pokeballs to make a device that could store the digimon data.  
  
"I hate going in that thing!" Biyomon complained. She tried to back away.  
  
"You have to, Biyomon," Sora said. "We can't fly halfway around the world with a giant pink bird in the seat. Sora squeezed the ball and Biyomon was absorbed into it.  
  
"What time is it now?" Brock asked Sora. Sora reached down to her waist, but felt nothing there. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, "I forgot my digivice." They both went back into the bedroom and Brock grabbed his red digivice and Sora grabbed her pink D-3.  
  
The two hurried out the door with their luggage. They had to run down two flights of stairs before they were able to reach the cobblestone exterior of their apartment building. On the street, they didn't have to wait long for a taxi to come by.  
  
The taxi took about twenty minutes to get to Logan Airport. Brock and Sora both grabbed their luggage from the trunk and scrambled into the main terminal.  
  
The line was very short in at the Delta counter. They were able to check their larger bags and get on to their gate.  
  
The line through security was much longer. When they finally reached the metal detector, something on Brock kept setting it off. After several scans, they figured that it was his necklace and let him through. Knowing that Sora had the same kind of necklace, they let her go through with little trouble.  
  
Now, having only twenty minutes before their plane left, they ran to their gate as fast as they could.  
  
When they arrived at the Delta gate, boarding had already started. Brock and Sora listened for their sections, but it would still be a while until they were called.  
  
Sora saw a newsstand across the airport hallway. "Brock," she said, "I'm going to go get something to read."  
  
"Be quick," he warned her, "We'll be called any minute."  
  
"Okay," she said. "I'll be right back." She gave him a little kiss on the cheek and ran over to the newsstand.  
  
Watching her golden hair bounce as she ran, Brock completely missed the announcement of their row boarding.  
  
Sora came back a minute later with a couple magazines in her hand. They both grabbed their backpacks and waited for their row to be called.  
  
"Now boarding any final seats for Delta flight 251 to Tokyo," the speaker said.  
  
Brock and Sora jumped right up. "I must have missed the announcement!" Brock said concerned.  
  
"It's fine," Sora told him. "We'll just get on now."  
  
They both walked up to the counter and handed the woman their tickets. "Thank you for choosing Delta and have a nice flight," she chimed as she did for every other passenger.  
  
The two walked into the gigantic plane and sat down in their coach- class seats.  
  
"This is your captain speaking," an overhead speaker said. "We are about to take off on this lovely Boston morning. Our destination is the Japanese city of Tokyo. Please turn off all electronic devices and raise your tray tables."  
  
Brock and Sora had flown on airplanes before and their digivices never had any effect on the plane. They both buckled themselves into their seats as the plane took off.  
  
When cruising altitude was reached, Brock pulled out a Gameboy Advance and put in a unique cartridge that Izzy had programmed for him. He turned it on and a Pokemon Grey Version game started. The character was already set to the Pewter Gym leader. He had in five pokemon with him: Onix, Geodude, Pineco, Vulpix, and Crobat. He was up against the Cinnabar Island gym leader now.  
  
The gym leader sent out Arcanine. Brock used a link cable to connect the Gameboy Advance to his digivice. "Go Vulpix!" Brock said to himself.  
  
Blaine's Arcanine started with an extreme speed attack. It was too fast for Vulpix. "Pokemodify!" Brock said as he ran a Pokemon card through his digivice, "Plus Power activate!" Brock then selected the Fire Spin attack and slowly brought Arcanine to a downfall.  
  
Brock kept playing his game to entertain himself.  
  
About an hour into the flight, Sora was getting bored. "Hey, Brock," she said to him.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked as he set the Gameboy down.  
  
"I'm going to go to the bathroom," she told him.  
  
"Oh," he replied. He picked the Gameboy back up.  
  
She ran her hand over his cheek. "Meet me there in a couple of minutes," she said to him. Then she walked down the aisle of the plane to the lavatory.  
  
A couple minutes later, just as Brock was starting to stand up, the plane started to shake. Brock fell back into his seat. The shaking intensified. Luggage started falling out of the overhead compartments. People started to panic and shield themselves from the downpour of boxes and suitcases.  
  
"Passengers!" the captain shouted over the intercom, "Something is out there! It's tearing the plane apart! We're going to try and make a landing! Get back to your seats immediately!"  
  
The flight attendants did their best to try and stop the panicking passengers. Brock stood up and got out of his seat. "Sora!" he shouted as he tried to get to the lavatory.  
  
The plane was sloping down now and Brock fell backwards onto a male flight attendant. "Get back into your seat!" he yelled at Brock.  
  
"My girlfriend!" he tried to explain. "She's trapped in the bathroom."  
  
The flight attendant just ignored what he was saying. "Get back to your seat now!" He shouted at Brock.  
  
A passenger started yelling and banging on the walls. Brock looked closer and saw that he was trying to open the escape hatch. "No!" Brock shouted.  
  
The passenger forced the door open and the plane started to rip apart.  
  
"Sora!" Brock shouted. He still tried to get back to the lavatory. The plane broke right where he was. He started to fall when he was still nearly a mile above the Earth.  
  
Brock grabbed his necklace and ripped off the pokeball. "Vulpix!" he shouted. Red energy materialized into a pokemon. "Vulpix! Help!" Brock's digivice started to glow.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Vulpix! Pokevolve to: NINETALES!  
  
  
  
Brock realized that now Vulpix had no way of saving him. He would just fall to his death, too.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEMODIFY  
  
"Pokemodify! Pidgeot Wing Activate!"  
  
  
  
Brock slashed the Pidgeot card through his digivice. Ninetales grew wings as big as a Pidgeot and flew around to catch Brock.  
  
"Where's Sora?" Brock asked Ninetales.  
  
"I don't know," Ninetales told him. "But, there are digimon nearby."  
  
"I don't care about that!" Brock shouted. "We need to rescue these people! But first, we find Sora!"  
  
"I'm right here!" she yelled.  
  
Brock looked up and saw Sora hanging from Birdramon's leg. "We have to help these people!" Brock yelled to her.  
  
"How?" she asked him, "There are too many!"  
  
"I know how!" Brock shouted. He reached into his vest and took out Pokemon card.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEMODIFY  
  
"Pokemodify! Abra Teleportation activate!  
  
  
  
"Do it, Ninetales!" Brock said.  
  
Ninetales focused his power and the shouted, "Teleport!" A wave of energy emanated from him and engulfed all the debris and the falling passengers and got them safely to the ground.  
  
"I see a city beneath us," Sora told Brock. "We should land now."  
  
They started to descend toward the ground. Something flew by Brock and Ninetales. They looked around to see what it was.  
  
Brock saw a human-like bird creature hovering in front of them. Sora and Birdramon stopped next to Brock and Ninetales.  
  
"What is that?" Sora asked him. "Is it Silphymon?"  
  
Brock held up his digivice to examine the creature. "Harpymon," it said emotionlessly, "This armor-level digimon is the digivolved form of Hawkmon with the digimental of light. its special attacks are Mythical Wind and Silent Symphony."  
  
"Is it what brought the plane down?" Sora asked Brock.  
  
"I think so," he replied.  
  
"Caaaahhhh!" Harpymon shrieked.  
  
"We have to stop that thing!" Sora told Birdramon.  
  
"Hold on!" Birdramon warned Sora. She Tilted backward and put her wings together. "Meteor Wing!" she shouted. Fire balls shot out of her wings and hit Harpymon. Harpymon disappeared.  
  
"It looks like we took care of that," Brock said.  
  
"Brock, behind you!" Sora screamed.  
  
Brock looked behind him and saw close to fifteen other Harpymons. They all spread their wings wide, preparing to attack. "Mythical Wind!" all the Harpymon screamed. They swung their wings in unison and arches of energy shot out at Sora and Brock.  
  
"Dodge it, Ninetales!" Brock shouted to the fox.  
  
Ninetales tried to use his speed to dodge the attacks, but he was unable to. He turned his stomach to the attacks so that Brock wouldn't be harmed. Seven of the attacks hit him. He almost lost his energy and returned to Vulpix, but he refused to let Brock down.  
  
Birdramon used her wings to shield herself from the attacks. One of the attacks hit her in the leg. The leg jerked at the sudden. This caused Sora to loose her grip and start falling.  
  
"Sora!" Brock shouted. "We have to save here, Ninetales!" He watched Sora screaming as she freefell from nearly a mile in the air.  
  
"I can't reach her," Ninetales told him, "She's falling too fast."  
  
Birdramon was being swarmed by the Harpymon and was unable to travel more than a few feet in any direction.  
  
"If neither of you can save her, then I will," Brock said in frustration. "I won't let anything happen to her!" With that, he jumped off of Ninetales' back and dove down toward Sora.  
  
With his body more compacted, Brock was able to fall easier and more quickly than Sora. He caught up to her and grabbed her in his arms. "It'll be okay!" he said to her. He grabbed his digivice and held it up to the passing sky. "Digiport open!" he yelled. The digivice did nothing. "No!" he shouted, "This thing should be able to open a portal here." He looked at it and concentrated. He said, "Ninetales, we need your help. I need you." His digivice started to glow.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Ninetales, pokevolve to: VULPYRO!  
  
  
  
Vulpyro used his flamethrower to burn away any Harpymon around him. With his own wings, he dove down at the falling humans. He focused all his energy into his speed and caught up to them. He caught the two on his back.  
  
"Where's Birdramon?" Sora asked the two.  
  
"She's up there, fighting the Harpymon alone," Vulpyro responded. He started to fly back up to the altitude that the Harpymon and Birdramon were. On the way up, the watched as Birdramon fell past them.  
  
"The Harpymon got her!" Sora screamed. "Birdramon, we need to stop these things! I can't let anything happen to you!" Sora's digivice and crest started to glow.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Birdramon, digivolve to: GARUDAMON!  
  
  
  
Garudamon flew back up and started flying alongside Vulpyro. She reached out and grabbed Sora off of Vulpyro's back.  
  
"Let's get rid of these little pests," Vulpro said to Garudamon.  
  
"I'd be happy to," Garudamon replied. "Wing Blade!" she screamed. Garudamon clutched her fists and a flame in the shape of a bird of prey went flying after the Harpymon. It hit five and deleted all of them.  
  
"Solar Flare!" Vulpyro said. A large blast of fire came shooting down from the sky above and hit and deleted seven Harpymon.  
  
"I'll take care of the last two," Brock said. He pulled out one of his favorite cards and ran it through his digivice. "Pokemodify!," he said, "Charizard Fire Spin activate!"  
  
Vulpyro's eyes started to glow red. "Fire Spin!" he shouted. A whirlwind of fire enveloped the two remaining digimon. They disappeared.  
  
"We're done now," Sora said. "Let's get back to the ground."  
  
Sora and Brock both flew down to the ground on the backs of their ultimate partners. Both of them were trying to figure out what had happened. What were a flock of Harpymon doing there? Why did they attack the plane?  
  
When the ground came into view, they could see that they were above a large city. Garudamon and Vulpyro got about twenty feet from the ground and they de-digivolved back to their rookie forms. All four of them fell nearly fifteen feet to the grassy ground of a park.  
  
"What happened, Biyomon?" she asked the little, pink bird. "Are you tired?"  
  
  
  
"No, Sora," she responded, "I feel great. I don't know what happened. We got near the ground, and Vulpix and I couldn't stay in our higher stages."  
  
Sora looked around puzzled. She saw Brock walking around the edges of the semi-circular park. "What are you doing, Brock?" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out where we are," he told her. "I think that I've got a pretty good idea." He glanced over at a sign that said "Grand Circus Park". "I saw a building on the way down here that a recognized from some books," he said. "We're in Detroit."  
  
"What should we do now?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted. "It's starting to get late. We should check into a hotel and get some rest. It's been a long day. We can go to the airport tomorrow and find out what the deal with the plane is."  
  
"Okay, but are you sure that we shouldn't find someone now?" she asked him. "A plane being torn apart and crashing is going to be a big deal"  
  
"Tomorrow," he said. "Vulpix, you did good up there. Return." He absorbed Vulpix back into his pokeball.  
  
Sora did the same.  
  
They started walking together in random direction. Eventually they came to a building called the "Milner Hotel". They decided to check in there and spend the night.  
  
In the room, Sora and Brock laid down on a bed together. They let Biyomon and Vulpix out to walk around freely.  
  
"I'm going to go to sleep," Sora told Brock. Because they had lost their luggage in the plane crash, Sora just pulled the covers over her. She didn't seem to be uncomfortable at all.  
  
Once she was asleep, Brock quietly got out of bed. He open the blinds of the window and looked out at the night skyline of Detroit.  
  
He had a clear view of the largest building in the city. One thick, black cylinder surrounded by four shorter, thinner ones. Although the building seemed to be harmless, Brock felt uneasy just looking at it.  
  
Vulpix walked up to Brock and rubbed up against his leg. "What are you doing?" Vulpix asked him.  
  
"Nothing," Brock sighed. "Just taking a look at the city." He went back over to the bed and laid next to Sora. A strange city, Brock thought to himself. What happened? 


	2. Chapter Two: Shadows of Courage

Chapter Two: Shadows of Courage  
  
  
  
  
  
I have yet to see any problem,  
  
however complicated,  
  
which when you looked at it in the right way,  
  
did not become still more complicated.  
  
-Poul Anderson  
  
  
  
"Every passenger and piece of the plane have been recovered safely, except for two young Boston University students," the reporter on the morning news show said.  "The search goes on for them.  In addition to the safe delivery of all the debris, the pilots of the plane say that strange bird-people tore the plane apart.  The pilots are being examined by Detroit Police Department psychologists as we speak.  Were the pilots simply delirious or is this yet another of the strange creatures that have been appearing for the past few weeks?"   
  
       Brock stood up from the bed of their hotel room and started pacing.  "They think that we're missing?" he asked Sora.  
  
       She sat on the bed watching him walk through the room.  "Well, it's not like we ever let anybody know that we were here," she said.  "Let's just call the airport and tell them.  Then we can get on another flight to Tokyo."   
  
       "Okay," he said.  Brock reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cellular phone.  He flipped it open and dialed 411  
  
       Sora got up while Brock was getting connected to their airline.  She walked over to the window and opened the blinds.  She could see the sun rising over the Renaissance Building.  The light reflected off of the five cylinders.  She looked back at Brock as he hung up the phone.  
  
       He looked at her and said, "They were sure happy to hear from me.  They gave us free seats to Tokyo on a flight that leaves at 5:00 this afternoon."   
  
       Sora walked over to Brock and gave him a long kiss.  "Good work," she said.  "I guess while we're here, we might as well do some sightseeing."   
  
       A few minutes later, Sora and Brock went downstairs and checked out of the hotel.  They started walking down the street and after a block; they got to the People Mover, the monorail of Detroit.   
  
       The two got on the monorail and let it circle the city a couple times.  As they passed the Renaissance Center, Sora asked what the building was.   
  
       "I think that it's just offices and a hotel," Brock replied.   
  
       The two got off at the Financial District Station, a couple blocks from the Detroit River.  As they walked through the valley of concrete and glass, Brock heard a voice whisper in his head, "You're getting closer."  
  
       "Did you say something?" Brock asked Sora.  
  
       "No.  Why?" she inquired.  
  
       "I could've sworn I heard someone say, 'You're getting closer'," he said.  
  
       "Well, it wasn't me," Sora defended herself.   
  
       The two turned to keep walking and were interrupted by a shout from behind them.  "There they are!" A female voice yelled.  
  
       A male about Brock's age ran around the corner and the two started to run toward Brock and Sora.   
  
       "Should we run?" Sora asked Brock.   
  
       "No," he replied.  "It's okay."  He grabbed the pokeball from his necklace and opened it up.  "Get ready, Vulpix"  
  
       Sora let out her digimon.  "You too, Biyomon."  
  
       The two unknown runners finally made their way to Brock and Sora.  "It is you guys," the girl said.  
  
       "Amanda?" Brock said, barely remembering the girl from three years ago.  
  
       "Yeah," she said, "I'm glad that we found you guys!"  
  
       Brock ignored her and looked at the boy, "and that would make you J-money?" he asked.   
  
       "It's just Jason now," he said out of breath.   
  
       "What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked them.   
  
       "We go to college here," Jason told her.  "We're at Wayne State University."  
  
       "With all the digimon activity that's been going on lately, we were surprised when we were able to detect other digidestined," Amanda told them.  
  
       "All the digimon activity?" Sora repeated.  "What digimon activity?"   
  
       "For some reason, digimon have been appearing all over the city," Amanda explained.  "They've been causing damage and sometimes even hurting people."  
  
       "What kind of digimon?" Brock asked.  
  
       "They've mostly been armor digimon," Jason told him.  "They've been showing up more and more often.  Isn't that why you came here?"  
  
       "No," Sora said, "We were flying back to Japan and a flock of Harpymon brought down the plane.  We stopped all of them, but we had no idea anything was going on here."  
  
       A musical beeping in Sora's pocket started.  She reached in and pulled out her cell phone.  "It's Tai," she told Brock.  "Hello?" she said into the phone.  
  
       "Sora?!  Thank god you're alive!" he let a sigh of relief.   
  
       "What are you talking about?" she asked him.  
  
       "When you didn't show up at the airport, we got worried," he explained.  "Then on the news, they said that your plane had crashed and that you and Brock were both presumed dead."   
  
       "No, we're both alive," she reassured him.  "But it was strange.  A flock of Harpymon attacked the plane.  Brock and I were barely able to stop them and save the plane, but we did."   
  
       "Harpymon?" Tai asked shocked.  "How did they get there?"  
  
       "I don't know," she told him, "but we ran into a couple of kids who say that armor digimon have been appearing here a lot lately.  They think that...hey...what is that?"  
  
       The four kids looked up at something that was casting a shadow over them.  They saw the silhouette of a thin, tall figure with a large horn sticking out of his head.  He was standing on the top of a twenty- story building.   
  
       "Fire Rocket!" he shouted.  Three small fireballs shot out of his hand toward the digidestined.   
  
       "Fire rocket?" Tai shouted from the phone.  "Was that..."  Tai's words were cut short when a fireball hit the phone from Sora's hand and blew it up on the ground.  
  
       "A flamedramon!" Sora said.   
  
       "And it's not here to make friends!" Jason warned her.  He took Betamon from his backpack.   
  
       "Get ready for a fight, Kittymon." Amanda said.  
  
       "I always am!" the small, furless creature said.  
  
       The four rookies all tilted their heads upward.   
  
  "Spiral Twister!" Biyomon said.  A green vortex shot at Flamedramon.  
  
       "Flamethower!" Vulpix said.  A blast of fire shot upward.  
  
        
  
       "Kitty Claw!" Kittymon slashed at the air and sent energy at the Flamedramon.   
  
       "Electric Shock!" Betamon said.  He sent an arch of electricity at Flamedramon.  
  
       Flamedramon leaped from the roof into the air.  "Flaming Fist!" He shouted.  He enveloped himself in fire and shot down at the digimon and Vulpix.  
  
       They tried to push him away with their attacks, but he was too strong. He hit them with full force. They all fell over in pain.  
  
"That's enough!" Sora said. "Digivolve Biyomon!"  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
Biyomon, digivolve to: Biyomon.  
  
"You can't digivolve?" Sora asked her.  
  
"No, none of the digimon can," Jason said.  
  
"Maybe Vulpix can!"  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
Vulpix, pokevolve to: Vulpix.  
  
"I don't understand," Brock said. "You could evolve when we were fighting the Harpymon!"  
  
"Something is stopping me now," Vulpix told him.  
  
"Just run!" Amanda yelled.  
  
The eight started to run from Flamedramon. Instead of chasing after them, Flamedramon looked up into a building.  
  
Sora turned to see what he was doing. She saw Flamedramon looking at a shadowy figure in the building. The only feature that she saw on him was a slight reflection off of his head. She saw the figure nod, as if giving his approval and Flamedramon started to run after them.  
  
"Sora!" Brock yelled from down the street, "Get out of there!"  
  
Sora started running as fast as she could from Flamedramon, but his speed was much greater.  
  
Flamedramon pulled his arm back to prepare for an attack. "Fire Rocket!" he shouted as he shot fireballs at Sora.  
  
"Sora DROP!" Brock yelled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card.  
  
Sora let herself fall to the pavement and barely evaded the fireballs.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEMODIFY  
  
"Pokemodify! Squirtle Water Gun Activate!"  
  
  
  
"Water Gun!" Vulpix said as he sprayed water to put out the fireballs.  
  
"This building is open!" Jason yelled at them. Sora kicked the legs of the Flamedramon that was standing over her and he fell over. She jumped up and started running toward the rest of the group.  
  
Flamedramon stood up slowly and started to run toward them. The eight all got into the office building and locked the steel doors.  
  
"Do you think that will stop him?" Jason asked them.  
  
"I hope so," Sora said. Those doors look pretty sturdy."  
  
The four humans sat down against the wall to rest. A loud screeching noise was heard. They looked up and saw three sharp claws sticking through the door.  
  
"Fire Rocket!" A shout was heard from outside. The force on the door made it shoot across the room. Flamedramon walked in.  
  
"Run!" Brock yelled. The eight all ran through a door on the opposite side of the lobby.  
  
Flamedramon silently shook his head and walked out after them.  
  
The digidestined and their partners turned to the left and were stopped by a dead end. They turned around to find that Flamedramon was blocking the exit back to the street.  
  
"We're trapped!" Jason exclaimed.  
  
"There's no way out," Flamedramon told them.  
  
"Where are all of you coming from?" Amanda asked him.  
  
Flamedramon simply ignored her. He cocked his arm back and started preparing for his attack. "Fire Rocket!" He shot a dozen small fireballs out of his claws.  
  
"Flame Wheel!" Vulpix shouted. A cylinder of fire surrounded them and absorbed Flamedramon's attack. "He's too strong," he said to Brock, "I won't be able to stop another attack."  
  
"Then we have to stop him before he attacks again," Sora said.  
  
Biyomon flew into the air. "Spiral Twister!" she said as a beam of green energy shot at Flamedramon.  
  
"Beta Slugger!" Betamon started spinning and a sphere of energy shot at Flamedramon.  
  
"Kitty Claw!" Kittymon slashed at the air and sent energy at the Flamedramon.  
  
Flamedramon simply held out his claw and stooped the attack.  
  
"The attacks won't even hit him!" Brock said. "What do we do?"  
  
Flamedramon started to walk into the alley. "You get ready to die," he told Brock. He held his hand up and started charging his claw. "Fire Rocke…"  
  
"Hypogeum Crusher!" a voice echoed from someplace beyond the sight of the digidestined. A beam of blue energy hit Flamedramon and cleared the exit to the street.  
  
"No," Sora said slowly, "It can't be."  
  
A small rock digimon and a boy twice his size.  
  
"You!" Brock shouted. He got up and ran at Ben and punched him down to the ground. "You're the cause of all of this, aren't you?!" He lifted Ben up by the collar of his shirt to let him speak.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked Brock. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Brock, stop!" Jason yelled at him. "This isn't the same guy!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked Jason, "Look at him, it's him. He has Maltamon!"  
  
"Get off of me!" Ben yelled at him.  
  
Meanwhile, Flamedramon was struggling to get up off of the street. Maltamon is standing next to him. "You again?" Flamedramon asked him.  
  
"I have never met you before," he told Flamedramon. "And I won't let you hurt these digidestined. Hypogeum Crusher!" Another blue beam of energy hit Flamedramon back down to the street.  
  
Brock continued to restrain Ben. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "How have you let these digimon through?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Ben told Brock.  
  
"Brock!" Amanda tried to stop him. "This isn't the same person that we fought before. This is his for in this dimension."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked her.  
  
"The Ben that we fought three years ago was not from this dimension," she explained to him. "But, this is Ben's form in this dimension. His double."  
  
"And you know this kid?" he tried to confirm.  
  
"Yes," Jason told him.  
  
"Okay then," he said as he let Ben go and stood up. "Sorry about that," he said insincerely to Ben.  
  
"I seem to get that reaction a lot from digidestined," he told Brock.  
  
"Where did Flamedramon go?" Sora asked the group.  
  
"Maltamon can handle Flamedramon," Ben reassured her.  
  
The group ran over to the area that Maltamon and Flamedramon were in.  
  
"Finish him off!" Ben told Maltamon.  
  
Maltamon started to gather energy and prepare for his attack.  
  
Flamedramon stood up in pain. "I won't let you stop me," he told all of them. He started to glow in a dark fire. "Black Fire Rocket!" he yelled as he launched himself into the sky and disappears.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sora asked.  
  
"I don't know," Amanda replied. That Flamedramon was a lot different than the rest of the digimon that have been appearing."  
  
"Yeah," Jason agreed, "It seemed to specifically want us. Usually they just come with no plan in mind."  
  
A musical beeping noise sounded from Brock's pocket. He took out his cell phone and looked at the ID. "It's Tai again," he told Sora.  
  
"I forgot!" she exclaimed. Flamedramon destroyed my phone as I was talking to him.  
  
Brock answered the phone. "Hi, Tai," he said into the mouthpiece.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "I heard something say 'Fire Rocket', and then the phone went dead. Was a Flamedramon there?"  
  
"Yeah, there was," Brock told him. "We barely beat him. We need your help here. Can you and the rest of the digidestined get here?"  
  
"Sure, we can get plane tickets to Detroit as soon as possible," he said to Brock. "But why was it so hard to fight a Flamedramon? Just digivolve."  
  
"We can't digivolve," Brock told Tai, "Something here is stopping it."  
  
"Even Vulpix?" he asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Vulpix can't pokevolve either," he confirmed. "So get here as fast as you can. We need all the help that we can get."  
  
"Some of them can armor digivolve, right?" Amanda asked him. "They might be able to digivolve here."  
  
"One of the digidestined here thinks that Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Patamon should be able to armor digivolve here," Brock said.  
  
"Okay," Tai said, "We'll be there as soon as we can. You can count on me. Later Brock." He hung up the phone.  
  
"Well, he and the rest of the digidestined are coming," Brock told the group.  
  
"It'll take them a while," Sora warned the Detroit kids.  
  
"We'll just have to hope that nothing else happens until then," Jason said.  
  
All ten looked up into the sky that Flamedramon had disappeared into. The large, black cylinders of the Renaissance Building rose above everything else in their view.  
  
"Just hope…" Sora said. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Prophecy Comes to Li...

Chapter Three: The Prophecy Comes To Light  
  
  
  
Destiny is not a matter of chance,  
  
it is a matter of choice.  
  
It is not a thing to be waited for,  
  
It is a thing to be achieved  
  
-William Jennings Bryan  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Tai and the rest of the team will be coming," Sora stated.  
  
"But it will take them a few days to get here," Brock finished.  
  
"In the meantime, we have to stop any digimon that might attack the city," Amanda said.  
  
The five digidestined were all gathered in Jason's dorm room, while the digimon were sitting out on the balcony. Jason, Brock, and Sora were all sitting on a couch that Jason had. Amanda was sitting on the edge of Jason's bed. Ben was pacing around the room not paying much attention to the conversation.  
  
"When they get here, the three armor digimon should be able to handle any problems that we get into," Jason said. "Until then, Maltamon should be able to handle everything if we help out. What do you think Ben?"  
  
Ben didn't respond. He had his hands clutched behind his back as he was staring out the window to the south. He had a view of the entire downtown area. Above the entire vista stood the black cylinders of the Renaissance Center.  
  
"Ben!" Jason raised his voice to get the observer's attention.  
  
Ben turned his head to see who was addressing him. "What is it?" he asked Jason.  
  
"Do you think that Maltamon will be able to fend off any digimon that appear until Sora's friends get here?" Jason asked him.  
  
Ben turned his head back toward the window. "He can handle any armor digimon," Ben told Jason. "It's what's coming next that I'm worried about."  
  
"What do you mean?" Amanda asked him.  
  
"You don't really think that it will only be armor digimon that attack us do you?" he asked the others. "Soon, champions will start coming, then ultimates, and then megas. We'll be able to handle the armors. But, without the ability to digivolve, we won't be able to stop whatever is happening."  
  
"What do you suggest we do then?" Sora asked him.  
  
Ben didn't turn away from the window. "Something out there is causing these things to appear. It's not just some random force. Something intelligent is planning and sending the digimon out."  
  
"Why do you think that?" Amanda asked him.  
  
Ben finally turned his head and looked her in the eye. "The flamedramon," he said, "it wasn't one that you found and tried to stop, was it?"  
  
"No," Amanda said, "It started attacking us."  
  
"Exactly," Ben said. "They figured out that you were their enemies, and they wanted to stop you. It's got tactics. The reason that they failed was because they had selected something that they knew could defeat you four. They didn't know that Maltamon and I would be there. Next time they'll send something that may be able to defeat Maltamon."  
  
"So what do you think is behind all this?" Jason asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ben admitted. "It could be some digimon enemy. It could be some human enemy. It could be some other force that we have no idea about. This last enemy of yours, Bushemon, are you sure he's dead?"  
  
"Yes," Sora told him, "Imperialdramon Paladin Mode made sure of that. This isn't his style of attacking either. He had the ability to control us."  
  
"Okay then," Ben said. "The first thing that we need to do is find this source. When we destroy it, you guys should be able to digivolve."  
  
"When we do re-gain the ability to evolve, will you guys be able to reach ultimate? Do you have crests?" Brock asked the other three digidestined.  
  
Amanda and Jason both reached onto their necks and pulled out their crest and tags.  
  
"This one is the Crest of Compassion," Amanda told them. "It's the same one that I had three years ago."  
  
"Mine is the Crest of Determination," Jason said.  
  
"What about you?" Sora asked him.  
  
"I have a crest, but I have no idea what is, and besides, Maltamon has never digivolved," Ben told her.  
  
"How did you get him?" Brock asked.  
  
"Three years ago, I was on a vacation with my family to Beaver Island," Ben explained. "I was off on my own riding a bike around the island, when I found an old stone circle that I had read about."  
  
"A stone circle?" Brock asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ben said. "It was like a lot of the circles of Carnac in France. The book called it Michigan's Stonehenge. But, it was nowhere near the size of Stonehenge. Anyway, I got off of my bike and walked up to the circle. When I walked into the center, my cell phone started to ring. I took it out of my pocket and answered it. After a few seconds of silence, I heard a deep voice say 'The prophecy will be fulfilled'. After that, the phone went dead again."  
  
"Creepy," Sora said.  
  
Ben continued, "Yeah, it was. The phone shouldn't have even worked there; it was out of the service area. After I hung up the phone and folded it up, a purple electricity started to cover the phone. I threw it to the ground before any of it touched me. The phone changed shape into this red and black digivice. Then, the ground started to ripple, and Maltamon emerged from the ground. I had no idea what it was. I tried to run away, but I couldn't move. Maltamon's eyes started to glow as he stood up and this crest appeared in my hand. After that, we just got to know each other and eventually wound up here." Ben put his digivice and crest back into his pocket and neck.  
  
"Did Maltamon ever tell you anything about before he met you?" Brock asked Ben.  
  
"No," Ben replied, "he says that he can't remember anything before he appeared here."  
  
"And has he always been this powerful?" Brock continued.  
  
"No," Ben said. "He gained all his power in the first month that I had him."  
  
"Sora, can I see you out in the hall for a second," Brock asked.  
  
"Uh, sure," she said.  
  
They both stood up and walked out of the room. Brock closed the door behind them.  
  
"What is it?" she asked him.  
  
"Ben and Maltamon," he answered, "I don't trust them."  
  
"Why not?" Sora inquired.  
  
"Three years ago? Purple energy?" he asked rhetorically, "It my not be the some Ben, but I really think that it's the same Maltamon."  
  
"Even if it is, does it really matter?" Sora asked Brock. "He saved us. And, he's pretty much the only one that can help us until the armor digimon get here."  
  
"I think that he may be the one behind this," Brock continued. "The thing with Flamedramon may have been a trick. I mean, he did let Flamedramon escape."  
  
"Brock, you're just being…"  
  
A large vibration was felt emanating from the room. Then, an echoing shout was heard. "Hypogeum Crusher!"  
  
Brock and Sora dashed into the room. They saw their five partners all shooting their attacks into the sky.  
  
"What are they shooting at?" Sora shouted.  
  
"I don't know," Amanda said. "Some digimon are out there!"  
  
"Side Winder!" a voice from out of sight said. Two missiles shot through the wall and hit the bed. The room exploded and the digidestined and their partners fell on to the ground below.  
  
When they looked up, they saw three digimon flying through the air in a triangular formation. A twenty-foot metal snake was guarded on both sides by what looked like a mix between a pterodactyl and a fight jet.  
  
"What are they?" Brock asked the digivice.  
  
"Quetzalmon," the digivice said. "This armor-level digimon is the digivolved form of Wormmon with the Digimental of Light. Its special attacks are Freezing Wave, Toltec Wind, and Fossil Wave."  
  
"And the other?" Brock asked.  
  
"Pteramon," the digivice continued. "This armor-level digimon is the digivolved form of Armadillomon with the Digimental of Love. Its special attacks are Sharp Wing and Side Winder."  
  
"Get them Maltamon!" Ben shouted.  
  
Maltamon looked up at his targets. "Hypogeum Crusher!" The blue energy burst missed the flying digimon.  
  
"They're too fast for him!" Amanda said.  
  
"Toltec Wind!" Quetzalmon said. A large gust of wind hit Maltamon and blew him off the ground and he hit Ben.  
  
"Side Winder!" both of the Pteramons shouted. A series of missiles started shooting at the digidestined on the ground.  
  
"Get inside!" they heard Jason calling from the entrance of a skyscraper across the street.  
  
The other eight ran to Betamon and Jason across the street. The shower of missiles blew dozens of craters into the pavement.  
  
"We have to get up higher to be able to hit them," Brock told them.  
  
The five digidestined got on the elevator and took it to the top floor.  
  
"It won't go to the roof," Amanda told them.  
  
"There is a door to it in the hallway," Jason said.  
  
The ten all got out of the elevator. As they searched the hallway for the doorway Jason spoke of, they heard the screams of people on the streets and rooms as they saw the digimon flying around.  
  
They came to a small stairway that led to a locked door.  
  
"It's locked," Amanda said frustrated.  
  
"Oh come on," Jason said, "We fight all-powerful creatures from other dimensions, but you want to give up at a locked door? Get rid of the door, Betamon!"  
  
"Beta Slugger!" Betamon curled into a ball and jumped to hit the door. His impact knocked the door over.  
  
Biyomon immediately took to the air above the roof. The other nine quickly followed. Maltamon, Kittymon, and Betamon ran to the edge of the roof.  
  
Brock pulled a card out of his pocket and ran it through his digivice. "Pokemodify! Dragonite Supersonic Flight Activate!"  
  
Vulpix grew Dragonite wings and took to the air to join Biyomon. "Here they come!" he warned.  
  
Quetzalmon and the two Pteramon approached the roof quickly. "Side Winder!" the Pteramons said as they shot their missiles.  
  
"Electric Shock!" Betamon sent out an attack to disable the missiles.  
  
"Kitty Claw!" Kittymon did the same.  
  
"Hypogeum Crusher!" Maltamon's attack obliterated a Pteramon.  
  
"Fire Spin!" Vulpix surrounded the other Pteramon in fire.  
  
"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon's attack hit the remaining Pteramon out of the sky. It fell to the rooftop.  
  
Betamon ran up to the Pteramon. "Beta Slugger!" He curled into a ball and hit the Pteramon. He disappeared.  
  
Ben looked at the winged serpent still being pursued by Biyomon and Vulpix. "Now for that one," he said. "Get those two to lead the Quetzalmon over here. Maltamon can get rid of it when it gets close enough."  
  
Brock and Sora grabbed their digivices and told their partners to get the Quetzalmon to the rooftop.  
  
The two began firing their attacks at Quetzalmon. He kept evading and made his way to above the roof.  
  
"Now Maltamon!" Ben said.  
  
"Hypogeum Crusher!" he shouted. He fired the attack down in order to propel himself into the air. "Mnajdra Megalith!" Maltamon compacted himself into a very narrow shape. He then dashed forward into the air. He hit Quetzalmon's head and continued to tear his entire body apart. Quetzalmon vanished.  
  
"I've got you!" Ben shouted. He reached off the edge of the building just in time to catch the falling Maltamon. "Good work," he said as he pulled the digimon back onto the roof.  
  
"Ha ha!" Jason laughed, "We did it again!"  
  
"Yeah, that was really good team… Hey, what is that?" Amanda asked. She had turned her head to the south and saw something shining in the distance.  
  
The rest of the group turned to look at what it was she had seen. They all saw a golden digimon flying around the city skyline.  
  
"It's a Magnamon," Biyomon said.  
  
"What's it doing?" Brock asked.  
  
"I can't tell," Vulpix replied. "It seems to be circling some arena or park."  
  
"Comerica Park is right over there!" Jason exclaimed. "There's a Detroit Tigers game going on there right now! There would be thousands of people there!"  
  
"No!" Sora screamed. "Magnamon could level the entire place. We have to get there now!"  
  
"Right!" Brock said. He pulled his Abra card from his pocket.  
  
"Magnamon is landing," Jason alerted them.  
  
"He landed on the pitcher's mound," Biyomon said.  
  
"Do it now, Brock!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Pokemodify! Abra Teleport Activate!" he said.  
  
"Teleport!" Vulpix said. All ten were transported to a rooftop across the street from Comerica Park.  
  
"He's just hovering there," Jason said, "above the pitcher's mound."  
  
Magnamon looked up and saw the digidestined up on the roof.  
  
"He saw us!" Ben warned. "Get ready, Maltamon!"  
  
Magnamon turned his head back toward the ground. Everyone in the ballpark was fleeing. The golden digimon pulled his arms and legs toward the center of his body.  
  
"No!" Sora screamed, "Get down!"  
  
All the digidestined and digimon obeyed her command except for Amanda. She stood to watch Magnamon.  
  
His body started to glow with energy. "Magna Explosion!" he said. A sphere of golden energy expanded around him, consuming everything in its path, building and person alike.  
  
Amanda watched this with horror. Time seemed to slow as the explosion engulfed everything in sight. She didn't even realize how close it was getting to her.  
  
Jason and Kittymon tried to pull her down, but she wouldn't budge.  
  
Magnamon stopped the attack just before it hit the building that she was on. He absorbed everything back inside of him. All that was left was an enormous crater with a golden figure hovering in the center.  
  
"They're all gone," Amanda murmured. "They're just gone."  
  
The others all stood up as they realized the attack had stopped.  
  
"It can't be," Ben gasped in amazement.  
  
"Amanda, did it hurt you?" Kittymon asked. She got no reply.  
  
"All those people!" Amanda screamed. "There must have been near forty thousand, and he killed them all!" The crest on her chest started to glow. Amanda grabbed her digivice and said, "Get him, Pandamon!"  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
"Kittymon, digivolve to: MEGA PANDAMON!"  
  
  
  
"She digivolved," Jason stated in disbelief. "But, that's not possible here."  
  
"Amanda somehow allowed her to," Sora said.  
  
The fifteen-foot tall digimon looked like a mix between a panda and a WaruMonzemon.  
  
"Is an Ultimate digimon strong enough to beat a golden armor digimon?" Jason asked.  
  
"It could be, but it could use our help," Sora said.  
  
With that comment, Biyomon and the winged Vulpix took to the air again. Maltamon climbed onto MegaPandamon's back. MegaPandamon took off toward Magnamon.  
  
Biyomon and Vulpix got on both sides of Magnamon.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Vulpix shot an attack at Magnamon's left side.  
  
"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon attacked Magnamon's right side.  
  
"Magna Blast!" Magnamon shot two missiles out of his shoulders that disbanded the rookie attacks and hit them.  
  
"Mega Panda Paw!" MegaPandamon shouted as she charged at the front of the distracted Magnamon.  
  
"Magna Kick!" he said as his glowing foot kicked MegaPandamon in the stomach.  
  
Maltamon jumped off of MegaPandamon's head and positioned himself directly over Magnamon. He aimed down. "Hypogeum Crusher!" The blue burst of energy hit Magnamon down into the crater.  
  
Vulpix swooped down and caught the falling Maltamon.  
  
As Magnmon started to get up again and took off from the ground, MegaPandamon dove down and prepared to attack. "Mega Panda Paw!" She slapped Magnamon back to the ground.  
  
Vulpix set Maltamon back on the ground at the edge of the crater. "One more time!" he heard Ben shout from the top of the nearby building. Maltamon looked down into the crater at the collapsed Magnamon. "Hypogeum Crusher!" The blue energy burst hit Magnamon dead-on. The attack created a cloud of smoke that was impossible to see through.  
  
When the dust cleared, Magnamon was gone.  
  
The digidestined all emerged from the building entrance to meet their partners on the ground. They heard the sirens of the emergency vehicles getting closer.  
  
"You guys did it!" Brock said. "Great work!"  
  
"I still can't believe that Magnamon killed all those people so effortlessly," Amanda said.  
  
Ben was walking along the edge of the crater, ignoring what was going on with the others. "The golden radiance will overcome the brothers of the beast king," he said, almost in a trance.  
  
"What?" Jason asked him.  
  
"It fits perfectly!" Ben exploded. "The prophecy is coming true!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sora asked him.  
  
"Come with me," Ben said, "Everything will come to light." 


End file.
